


Where Do We Go From Here

by Laura_reyes



Category: Women soccer
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:02:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7271200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_reyes/pseuds/Laura_reyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobin is in love but will she find someone better and fall head over heels?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My frist time doing this. Send me advice

"Tobin wake up we are going to be late for the first day of school. The blue eyed girl said." Tobin opened her eyes and turned her head to the side looking at the blue eyed girl Alex calm down we still have an hour. "Yeah but it takes us like and hour in the shower" Alex said with a wink running towards the bathroom Turing on the shower. Tobin jump up running quick to the shower. 

Yo where is Tobin and Alex at its the first day of senior year and there going to be late Said the girl with green eyes. I think they are at Tobin place having sex said the blonde hair girl. Ashlyn your probably right this whole summer they have been stuck inside together. Everytime I hit up Tobin to go surfing she told me she was busy with Alex said the green eyed girl. "Look who pulling up hope "Ashlyn said. 

Tobin and Alex had no classes together. Luckily Tobin had classes with her best friends hope and Ashlyn. They are the biggest top dogs at the school any girl they see and like they get. Mostly all the girls at school loved Tobin the most, but Tobin blew them off cause Alex and her started dating. It's already been 10 months since they had fallen for each other.

"Yo Tobin "hope whispered so the teacher wouldn't hear her. What's up Tobin said. "Dude I miss you we barely got to see each other over summer cause you have been wrap around Alex"hope said. That's what happen when your in a relationship hope you wouldn't know cause your ass is single. And everytime I tell Alex I'm go out with you and ash she always gives me shit about not spending enough time with her Tobin whispered back. "Aw our little Tobin is in love" ash said a little louder that the teacher told them to quite down. What can I say my girlfriend is hot what's not to love about her. Speaking of love who have u guys been having sex with over summer Tobin said. Ash quickly lost eye sight with Tobin and cough a little. "You guys know that Ali girl with the nice butt. Well I saw her at a party and we talk and we kinda been sleeping together every now and then". Hope laugh Ali is totally straight you did not get with that. Ash gave hope a glare and said well she's not straight anymore. Tobin and hope started laughing. Guys we need to throw a back to school party tonight Tobin said." Now your talking Tobin,we should invite the new hot girl" ash said. Hot girl?tobin said. "Yeah she just moved her with her mom and sisters. Heard she was soccer captain at her old school and crazy popular "Hope said.

"Alex glad to see you again"a pretty brown eye girl said. I know I've missed u so much Ali and of course you to Syd as Alex looks across the lunch table to look at Syd. You have been MIA all summer Syd said. I know me and Tobin had a little vacation to ourselves. Speaking of Tobin she just texted me. 

Tobin- babe I'm throwing a party tonight invite whoever.  
Alex-tonight? I thought we had dinner plans?  
Tobin- oh shit I totally forgot... I already promised ash and hope they could throw a party. Can we change dinner plans?  
Alex- I guess 

 

Why you look so mad Ali said to Alex. Because Tobin is throwing a party tonight and forgot about our dinner date Alex said aggressively back. What a party I'm all in I got to practice my beer pong moves guys Syd said . Ali gave a hard glare at Syd. I mean I can't believe Tobin just blew ur guys plans off so rude syd said. 

"Okay there she is the one in the red flannel and black skinny jeans"ash said. Fuck she is pretty hot Tobin said. Right hope grab Tobin hand. What are u doing hope. We are going to go invite her to your party duh hope said dragging Tobin to the pretty green eyed girl. Tobin cough which made the green eye gril look up and smile. Hello I'm hope and this is my bestie Tobin we heard u where new and wanted to introduce ourselves. Well hello I'm christen press looking directly at Tobin smiling. Tobin scratches the back of her neck and look at christen so we are going to throw a back to school party and wanted to tell you, you are invited. I'm not really a party person christen said. Hope looked at her and said well tonight you are cause no one ever miss a Tobin Heath party. When Tobin was about to say something she felt a hand grab her hand and pull her to the side. Hey babe Tobin said. Don't babe me I'm still mad at you that you frogot our date Alex said a little sad. I'm sorry babe I havnt spent enough time with ash and hope so I just thought we could throw a party to make them feel better. Well I just came to tell you that I won't be making it to your party tonight cause my moms best friend and her son are coming down to visit and my mom wants me to make them feel welcome Alex said. My party isn't going to be cool if u are not there lex. Anyways who am I going to hold and kiss all night Tobin said sadly. Well I can't back out on my mom now, and the only thing I want u kissing and holding tonight is your beer. And who was that girl you and hope we're talking to. That just a new girl christen, ash is all wet over her Tobin said kissing Alex then walking away.

Ash I told you a thousands times use a cup not to drink out of the bottle. Tobin,ash and hope we're getting pretty drunk with everyone doing body shots off girls. Guys look who has arrive ash said making Tobin and hope turn their heads to see. Yo ash I think you're obsessed with christen Tobin said making hope laugh and shake her head yes. Anyways don't you have Ali hope said laughing. Fuck you guys me and Ali are friends with benefits ash said a little mad. Well should I warn you and tell you that she is walking this way hope said. Ali approach them "hey ash come dance with me" Ali said with a smile you could tell she was pretty drunk cause she couldn't stand up straight. Hum sure ash said walking with Ali to were other people were dancing. So hope you never told me what you did this summer Tobin said. Well if you must know I went to Hawaii and ment this beautiful girl and hung out with her all night and day until I left. I haven't seen her since. Wow sounds like a romance movie Tobin said laughing. A small girl approach them. Omg if it isn't little short shit Kelly Tobin said hugging her. I'll like you to meet my friend hope. Kelly looked at hope and smiled and hope mouth just stood open and a word came out"Kelly". Do you to already know each other or something Tobin said. Hope looked at her and mouth it's the Hawaii girl I was telling you about. Okay well I'm let you two go and talk well I go get a beer. Tobin popped open a beer and turn the corner of the wall and bump into someone spilling her beer all her them. Wtf I just open this beer Tobin said looking up to see who the person was. Really because I just bought this shirt today and you Ruined it christen said. Oh shit my apologies follow me upstairs I'll let you barrow one of mine Tobin said leading christen upstairs. Christen walk into Tobin room and sat on her bed admiring Tobin room and the surf board that hung above her bed. Here take this plain white v neck Tobin said giving it to christen. There is a bathroom right there. It's okay I can just change right here christen said turning around so Tobin only saw her back. She took off her shit well Tobin was checking her out from behind she didn't realize that christen already turned around and was looking at her. You like what you see or what christen said laughing. Hum uhh I was just seeing if the shirt fit you that's all Tobin said blushing. The girls made there way back downstairs to the party. Ash approach them hey you guys. Ash was grinning at Tobin. Tobin got the hint and told them she will be back that's hope is calling her. Tobin went to the kitchen again to grab another beer. Hey you know ash right Ali said to Tobin. Yeah why what's up Tobin said back. Is she talking to that girl by a chance or is she single Ali said a little worried. All I know is she think she hot and probably going to get some tonight Tobin said looking Ali straight in the eyes. Tobin has sober up cause all the running around she been doing and Ali was talking to her to much that she couldn't drink the beer in her hand so she just gave it to Ali. I really think I should get home now Ali said. I'll drive you Tobin said looking at her and seeing that she couldn't even stand. Really thank you. Tobin went to go tell hope and ash she was leaving but couldn't find them so she just left practically carring Ali to the car. Here's your stop Ali Tobin said getting out of the car to open Ali side door carrying her to her front porch. The keys are under the mat Ali said quietly laughing. Ali parents were on vacation so Tobin carried Ali all the way to her bedroom. For only meeting you today you are a really nice person Ali said to Tobin. Can you help me change Ali said trying to Unzip her dress. Tobin walk over to here slowly not wanting anything to happen. She un zip the dress and right away Ali just let the dress slip off of her to the floor. Tobin was just looking at Ali in her bra and underwear. Ali slowly walk up to Tobin well Tobin slowly walk backwards until her back hit the wall. Ali was so close to Tobin. Tobin had a hard time breathing. Ali slowly leaned in kissing Tobin soft lips then her whole body was press against Tobin. Tobin was so turned on and started making out with Ali. When she was about to take off Ali bra she stop making Ali whine. I need to go I shouldn't have done this Tobin said running out.


	2. You did what!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does Tobin tell Alex or keep it a secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Debating were I want this story to go

Tobin sat at the pizza place waiting for hope and ash to show up. All Tobin is thinking is about last night and what happened with Ali, and thinking if she should tell Alex or not. Hope and ash came skipping in acting like little kids. They spotted Tobin and went to sit next to her in the booth. "Yo so whats up Tobin" hope said. Guys I did something stupid last night with someone Tobin said sadly. With who I know it wasn't Alex cause she wasn't there and it wasn't christen cause I was with her ash said with a wink. Tobin started mumbling words that ash and hope just looked at her confused spit it out already Tobin they said. Okay well last night at the party Ali was drunk and I offered her a ride home then after I had to carry her inside cause her parents weren't home. After that she told me to help her change into her pjs then when I turned around she was practically on me and I couldn't help myself so I makeout with her but then I thought of Alex so I stop and ran out. Hope and ash just gave her a blank stare. Then ash finally spook up you did what! I Madeout with Ali and I don't know if I should tell Alex or keep it a secret Tobin said. Well I guess I was wrong about Ali she isnt straight hope said laughing to herself then realizing Tobin looked hurt. Tobin you know if you tell Alex she will leave you, it's yours choice if you want to tell her. Alex go clean up the guest room please my friend and her son will be here any minute Alex mom said. I thought they were coming last night they ruined my plans with Tobin Alex said. Well there plane got cancelled for the night, so they had to change it today. Alex mom said. Alex ran up stairs to fix up the guest room and texted Tobin. Alex- hey babe just wanted to say miss you! And I want to hear all about the party last night. Alex waited for a reply, then she heard the door bell ring and she ran downstairs. Jessica and Servando I would like you to meet my daughter Alex. Alex look up to see a cute looking guy standing in front of her. He was smiling at her what made her blush. What are u thinking Alex stop eye flirting with him you have a girlfriend Alex said to herself. Let me show you guys to the room Alex said leading them upstairs. Alex went back into her room to see if she got a text back from Tobin and she did. Tobin- miss you too! And come over later? I'll tell u about it. Ash was upset that Ali and Tobin Madeout. Even tho Ali was just a booty call to her she kinda starting having feelings for her. Ash couldn't help it, she went over to Ali's to talk to her. Hey ash Ali said opening the door. Ash was silent she just walked in. Is it true ash said looking at Ali. Well u got to be more specific there ash Ali said with a confused look on her face. You and Tobin did you guys get together after the party last night ash said a little sad. Ash I was drunk and she was there for me so I kinda just went for it but she pulled away after awhile Ali said looking ash straight in the eyes. Anyways you don't need me I'm just a booty call to you, you have christen Ali said. Maybe just maybe I was actually feeling you Ali, yeah I thought christen was cute but after last night spending the night just talking about you with her made me realize I had feelings ash said. Ali look down in disappointment I didn't know ash, if I did I would have never kiss Tobin last night. Bye Ali ash said walking out the door with her head down.

Wait hope as in the badass at my school Syd said. Yeah she so nice and cute Kelly said. You must be kidding me how did you meet her you don't even Go to school here Syd said laughing. You remember my trip to Hawaii and I told u and Alex about that special someone well that someone is hope Kelly said smiling big. I'm happy for you I really am but hope and her crew are players I'm surprise Alex and Tobin are still dating Syd said. Well let's stop talking about romance and talk about what me you and Alex are going to be doing since I'm down for the month. Well of course we are going to do a lot of shopping Syd said with a smile. Oh and we have to invite this new girl at my school she very pretty and nice I have Science class with her Syd said. Okay well I'm text Alex our game plan for tomorrow then. Kelly- Alex I'm back in town. You, Syd, me and some other girl are going shopping tomorrow so don't make plans! Alex- your lucky cause I don't have any :). And other girl? Kelly- Syd says her name is christen. Babe change the movie this one is to scary for me Alex said hiding Her face in Tobin neck. Can u pretty please put on a romantic movie Alex said looking Tobin in the eyes making a puppy dog face. Aw I can't say no to that face Tobin said leaning in kissing Alex. So babe how was the party Alex ask. Tobin froze for a minute well Changing the movie to endless love. It was alright not really fun cause I couldn't get drunk cause I had to babysit Ali Tobin said scratching the back of her neck. Alex looked at her and that all? Yeah lex what else do you want me to say Tobin said a little scared. Well maybe u could have told me that my bff Kelly was back in town Alex said. Oh shit yeah she came last night and her and hope we're up on each other the whole night Tobin said. Who would have thought hope had feelings Alex said laughing. So what are u doing tomorrow babe do you want me to make up our dinner date tomorrow Tobin said kissing Alex neck. Well sorry to tell you I already have plans with the girls Alex said kissing Tobin lips quickly. The girl? Tobin said. Yeah the girls Syd, Kelly, christen and probably Ali. Wait you and christen are friends when did this happen?tobin said confused. Well it didn't Syd just invited her now can we stop talking and do more kissing Alex said putting her hands around Tobin neck and straddling on top of Tobin. Tobin leaned in kissing Alex then Alex depend it. Tobin turned her head away Alex stop. What did I do something Alex looked at Tobin confused. Of course not but something else happened last night with Ali. What Alex said getting off of Tobin looking at her. I drove her home and help her inside her house and she surprised kiss me cause she was mad at ash for going with christen Tobin said nervously. Wait Ali did what? And u just allowed it Alex said mad. Tobin thought in her head if she tells Alex she kissed Ali back there relationship would be over and she didn't want that but she also didn't want to lie. Alex looked at Tobin did you kiss her back Alex said with a tear in her eye. Tobin looked at her then looked down and took awhile to answer yes Tobin said. Alex got her things and stormed out crying.


	3. Just forgot it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin tries to apologize to Alex. Ali want to get on ash good side.

Alex spent the whole night crying and thinking how could Tobin just cheat on her, they were perfect together. Alex made Tobin change when they started dating and now it feels like Tobin went back to her regular self. 

Tobin was in tears the next day. Hope came over to Tobias house to Comfort her. Good job on telling her dude that was the right idea hope said patting Tobin back. I know I just can't stop thinking about how sad she looked when I told her. It hurts me. I can't believe I kissed Ali I was so stupid Tobin said crying. Why did you do it then Tobin like what made you kiss Ali back? Hope said. I don't know just seeing her there in nothing but a bra and underwear just made me think about the good old days, when I was single and could mess around with whoever Tobin said wiping her tears away. Then maybe you need a fresh start Tobin maybe you did it cause you want to be single and you're to afraid to actually love someone hope said. I need to apologize to her Tobin said taking out her phone texting Alex. 

Tobin- Alex I need to talk to you! I'm sorry please just talk to me.  
Alex- no Tobin there is no need for us to talk leave me alone I'm done, our relationship is done.

Once Tobin read the message she just fell on her knees and started crying. Hope pick her up and made her stop crying. Come on Tobin put on a sweater and shorts hope said. Why I don't want to leave my house Tobin said. Just trust me and bring ur skateboard hope said. 

All the girl were at Alex house. How long has she been crying Syd asked Alex mom. All night and then she stop this morning but out of know where she started crying again i think it has to do with Tobin. All the girls walk into the room hugging Alex. Tell us what happen Kelly said holding Alex tight. Alex stopped crying, Tobin cheated on me Alex said losing her voice a little. She what I'm go beat her ass for hurting you Syd said getting up. With who christen said. With Ali I can't believe she would do that to me Alex said mad. Woah I'm confused I thought Ali and ash were a thing Kelly said. Same christen said. Alex if you want we can change our shopping day for next week Kelly said. No no I'm not letting this get in my way all of us girls are going to go shopping and have fun Alex said getting up smiling. 

Ash I know your here open the door Ali said knocking at ash door. Leave me alone Ali I thought I made myself clear ash said yelling back. Luckily Ali knew where ash extra key was hidden so she went to get it and open the door. She walk to ash room. Really your just going to sit inside all day and eat ice cream and watch sharks Ali said look at Ashlyn laying down on her couch. Yeah it better than Being outside and having to see you ash said. Ouch I'm pretend like I didn't hear that Ali said. Ash you can't be mad at me for kissing Tobin, me and you are not dating, we were just two friends who hooked up sometimes. You made that pretty clear to me when I ask you on a date one time and you said were just friends. I would have never kiss Tobin if I knew you were going to get mad. Like I knew you liked me last time I saw you, you were all up on christen at he party Ali said. Ali I didn't want to go on dates with you cause I was to afraid of falling for you I just wanted to stay friends but things change. I should have told you sooner that I like you ash said looking down. Then let's start over Ali said walking up to ash. She shaked ash hand and said hey I'm Ali. Hi Ali I'm ash. Ash said. Now set down and watch shark week with me ash said. 

How does this dress look on me Syd said coming out in a red dress that went above her knees. Damn Syd why your ass hanging out, is that how the dress is suppose to be Kelly said making everyone one laugh. Wait until I get low in this dress at a party Kelly Syd said laughing. Alex the dress is totally you Kelly said holding up a blue dress. Alex put on the dress and came out of the fitting room so how does it look guys Alex said. Hot baby mama, if I was a guy I would be all over you Syd said laughing. It's brings out your eyes christen said with a smile. Thank u Alex said. Okay your buying that cause that fits you in every curve Kelly said. Guys hurry up the pizza line is short Syd said yelling at them and running towards the line. Girl needs her pizza to keep that butt Kelly said making the girls laugh. Kelly pulled Alex to the side. I didn't really get to talk to you about this but I want to talk about Tobin kel said. What is there to say she cheated Alex said trying to hold her tears back. I know that but you can't avoid her the whole time you guys will see each other at school. I'm not saying you have to talk to her but I would at least ask her why she did it Kelly said. Yeah I will but right now I just don't want to think about her, I want to think about having fun with my friends Alex said lightly smiling. Christen came up to them. Sorry to interrupt I just wanted to say I have to get going but thanks for inviting me to go shopping with you guys christen said. Well you're invited anytime we go shopping Alex said give her a hug bye. So where are you taking me hope? Tobin said. Just wait where almost there, this is were I come when I need to clear my mind hope said. They pulled up to this nice beach with a skate park next to it. Damn hope look at that half pipe Tobin said jumping out of the jeep and grabbing her skateboard heading towards the skatepark. Tobin and hope skated for about 2 hours. This Pizza Hut is awesome and has a nice view of the ocean Tobin said. Right I come here everytime I get done skating hope said. So what are your plans when we go back to school hope said looking at Tobin. I don't know I want to go talk to Alex but I know she's not ready and I'm not trying to push her Tobin said with her head down. Well it's getting dark we should probably head back hope said. No I'm going to stay and walk on the beach I'll call a cab or something Tobin said. You sure hope said. Yeah I still got to clear my head a little more. Tobin walk along the beach a little more with her head down not paying attention she ran into someone falling on top of that person. Tobin open her eyes saying sorry real quick then realizing who it was. Oh hey christen Tobin said. We really need to stop running into each other christen said. Tobin laugh and finally got off of her pulling her hand to help her up as well. So what are you doing on the beach at a time like this Tobin said. Well I got to stay in shape some how so I run every night on the beach what about you christen said looking at Tobin. Just trying to clear my head Tobin said looking out towards the ocean. Oh yeah you and Alex broke up how are you doing christen said putting a hand on Tobin shoulder. Honestly I could be better Tobin said. Well I'm always here if you need to talk, here give me your phone will quick christen said putting her number in and giving it back to Tobin. Thanks and I still have your shirt Tobin said. Just give it back to me tomorrow at school she said running away. Alex heard a nock on her bedroom door. Come in Alex said. Servando open the door and went to sit next to Alex on her bed well she was doing homework. I just wanted to come check up on you he said. I'm fine Alex said trying not to make eye contact. Really cause you didn't sound fine last night or earlier he said with a sensitive voice. Alex looked at him setting her homework to the side. Am I ugly Alex said. What heck no your beautiful Servando said. Then why did my ex girlfriend cheat on me Alex said with tears starting to roll down her eyes. Servando Got closer to her and held her so her head was on his shoulder. I'm sorry that Tobin was stupid and did that to you. I guess Tobin didn't know how lucky she was to have you Alex. Alex looked up at him, your right Alex said grabbing his face and kissing him.


	4. You didn't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Tobin find out about Alex and Servando kiss. Tobin and christen get closer.

Fuck slow down hope I lost my summer body Tobin said breathing hard. Well soccer practice will be coming up soon and you need to get back in shape hope said. I should have not ate all those donuts this morning Tobin said. 

Alex woke up and got ready for school and headed downstairs to go eat breakfast. How you doing sweetie Alex mom said. Like I need a whole bottle of whiskey to myself and a bucket of ice cream Alex said laughing a little. Something I need too,Well I gotta go to work but get better and talk it out with her Alex mom said leaving the house. Fuck school Alex said not noticing Servando was right behind her. Shit she said jumping. Sorry didn't mean to scare you he said laughing.

So are we going to talk about what happen between us last night Servando said rubbing the back of his neck. All we did was Kiss Alex said. Alex you know it was more that just a kiss Servando said. It wasn't supposed to happen okay let's just drop it, and can you keep it between us Alex said looking at him. Sure he said but we better head off to school he said grabbing his keys I'll drive Servando said heading out the door. What the fuck when did you start going to my school Alex said walking out the door. 

Every morning Hope Tobin and ash chilled in front of the school on a bench. Hey Tobin isn't that Alex ash said. Why is she with a guy I've never seen before and he's hot hope said. Tobin looked up to see. Fuck she already moved on I guess she really does hate me Tobin said to herself. Tobin she walking up to you ash said. Hey Tobin can we talk later Alex said. Hum yeah sure Tobin said with a smile. Alex just turned around and walked off. At least she wants to talk hope said grabbing Tobin shoulder. Yeah it give me a chance to apologize. Hey hope can you ask Kelly if you know that guy Alex was walking with Tobin said. You want me to do your dirty work, you owe me big time hope said leaving school to go visit Kelly. 

Hey kel you look very beautiful today hope said. What do you want Kelly said allowing hope to come inside. Why do You think I want something I'm just complementing my girlfriend hope said. So you didn't come over here to ask me about some pretty boy that Alex lives with and goes to school with Kelly said. Shit your smart and that why I like you. So can you tell me about him hope said. It's going to cost you something Kelly said with a grin on her face. Hope walk up to her and kissed her. Kelly pulled away i appreciate that but I wasn't meaning a kiss. Then what hope said looking confused. A date Kelly said. Okay deal I'll take my beautiful girlfriend on a romantic date. So can you tell me who this boy is. This boy name is Servando he and his mom are living with Alex for now. All I know is that he's cute. Thanks kel I gotta head back to school I'll see you after hope said giving Kelly a goodbye kiss. 

Hey Alex who the cute boy you have been walking around with all day Syd said at the table for the whole group of girls to hear. Servando He lives with me Alex said with a not caring voice. If that boy lived with me I would have been up on him already Syd said making everyone laugh. Alex looked down when she said that. Alex you okay christen said. Yeah just thinking of Tobin Alex said. Why are you thinking of her she cheated on you with that thing over there Syd said pointing at Ali across the way. I know Syd but people deserve a second chance Alex said. So your just going to take Tobin back Syd said a little mad. No I didn't say that but maybe start with friends and see where that goes Alex said. The bell rung Syd and christen headed to science well Alex headed to English 

Tobin came into class late. Well nice to finally see you Heath please take a seat. Tobin saw Syd and looked for seats far away from her but couldn't find any so she took a seat behind her. Syd turned around to talk to Tobin so how did you like destroyed my best friend heart she said. Tobin was about to say something until Syd said something. You know what don't say anything your just pathetic Syd said. Hey Syd that was s little uncalled for christen said. I can't stand to be by her Syd said raising her hand to use the restroom she left. Tobin had tears in her eyes and she wiped them away. You okay christen said now sitting where syd was. I'm fine she right I'm pathetic and stupid I shouldn't have kissed Ali. That doesn't make you pathetic though only a little stupid she said laughing quitely. Here I brought you back your shirt Tobin said pulling it out of her bag and giving it to christen. Why thank you, you even washed it. How may I thank you christen said looking at Tobin. Well ash hope and I go night surfing, we are going tonight you should come. I would like that but I can't go I don't know how to surf. No problem your thank you can be me teaching you how to surf Tobin said. Okay I'll go but promise me one thing christen said. What's that? Tobin said. You can't let a shark eat me christen said making Tobin laugh. Can't promise that Tobin said seeing the frightened look on christen face. I'm kidding I've never once seen a shark where we surf Tobin said. The bell rung to leave. So I'll pick you up at 7 Tobin said waving bye to christen. 

Ali wait up ash said pulling her hand to stop her. Now you want to talk to me Ali said. Sorry Ali you know how important shark week is to me I gotta stay focused ash said. I know you rather focus more on sharks than me Ali said laughing. Let's hang out then to make up for the time we missed. Come night surfing tonight with hope and Tobin tonight. No ash Tobin probably hates me Ali said. No she doesn't she hates herself for kissing back trust me I know she wouldn't care if you came. Okay I'll go but if you ever pick shark week over me again you will never get kissed again Ali said. Lesson learned never going to happen again ash said laughing kissing Ali. 

Hurry up kel how long does it take to put on a bathing suit hope said waiting to leave to meet the girls at the surfing spot. If you keep complain you won't be taking it off for me tonight Kelly yelld back. Take your time babe we got all day hope said. 

What took you guys five years to get here ash said. Sorry Kelly was have touble with her bathing suit hope said. Is that Ali hope said whispering to ash. Yeah we made up we are kinda talking. You think that a good idea to have Ali around Tobin tonight hope said given ash a look. I don't think Tobin will care she's bringing someone ash said walking away. Well you better hope there's no drama hope said yelling back. Why would there be drama Kelly said walking up from behind hope. Well I didn't know ash brought Ali hope said. What was she thinking Kelly said when her phone vibrate. It's Alex I gotta take this.  
Hello Alex Kelly said. Hey Kelly what you doing i need to talk to you Alex said. Well I'm out right now with hope she has me night surfing Kelly said. doesnt Tobin usally go to those things Alex said. Yeah she just pulled up what happened though Kelly said. Make sure your alone no one can hear this but you. Okay you know Servando right Alex said. Yeah what did you do Alex Kelly said knowing something bad happened. I was heartbroken and he was there for me and I kissed him and it lead to me and him having sex Alex said. You what! You had sex with him Alex you barely even know the guy Kelly said. I regret it so much alex said crying on the phone. Well hope calling me I'll come visit by later love you Alex.

Tobin pulled up with christen in the car. You ready to get wet Tobin said barely noticing how wrong that sounded. Shit I didn't mean it like that Tobin said shyly. Christen was laughing it's okay I know what you ment. Ash came up to Tobin when she got out of the car. Just gotta warn you Ali is here with me ash said. I'm fine with that I just don't want things to be weird tobin said. And I hope you don't mind I brought christen. Well you two hurry up and meet us in the water it's warm ash said running off back to the group of girl in the sand. Tobin got out and went to the back of her jeep to see christen there in her bikini. You bring this board and follow me Tobin said trying so hard not to check out christen. They got to the sand Tobin left her board next to everyone's things. Is it okay if we share a surf board for now it easier to teach you how to surf.

Yeah christen said anything for the surf instructor. Okay I'm sit in the back of the board and you sit in front of me Tobin said sitting on the surf board. Christen sat right in front of her pushing her butt into robins front. 

What are those two doing ash said to hope. Looks like Tobin is already getting some hope said. Kelly heard hope and slap her arm. Woah babe I was kidding we all know Tobin don't got game and christen is straight hope said. That's what you said about Ali ash said taking off on a wave. Well if christen was smart enough she would she would stay away from Tobin, we all know Alex and Tobin are probably going to get back together Kelly said. Really Tobin thinks Alex will never forgive her hope said. Well Alex is a forgiving person, if I was her though I wouldn't forgive Tobin. 

Yeah now stand up christen Tobin said yelling to her from the water. Christen stood up on the surf board down the wave riding it perfectly. That was amazing christen said when she got to land sitting down on the board in the sand. Tobin ran up to her dude that was good for your frist time Tobin said sitting next to her giving her a side hug. Thank to my perfect teacher christen said kissing Tobin cheek. I should probably take you home now it's pretty late and I still need to go talk to Alex Tobin said getting up. Yeah I had fun and are you guys actually talking now christen said. She barely talk to me today she needs to talk should I be worried Tobin said. hum she was talking about you at lunch today I can't exactly tell you what but I know it's about forgiving christen said. Thanks Tobin said. Okay guys I gotta go i have other plans see you guys later Tobin said waving bye to ash and them. 

Alex heard a rock hit her window and se went to go open it. Tobin is that you. Yeah you said you needed to talk so I came. Well climb on up spider monkey Alex said. Tobin made her way up and into Alex room. Alex I am so sorry I don't know why I did it. It was so stupid of me Tobin said looking sad and down. I know Tobin and I'm giving you a second chance. I want to start out as friends again Alex said biting her lip. Friends Alex that hard cause everytime I see you I just want to grab you and kiss you Tobin said. And you don't think I feel the same, I feel like I can't trust you anymore Alex said. I'm sorry I made you loss your trust for me I'm going to be a better person for now on if you want to be friends let's be friends then Tobin said a little happy standing up and walking up to Alex and hugged her. Alex heard her door bell ring. You gotta go Tobin Kelly's here I'll see you tomorrow at school goodnight Alex said pushing Tobin out her window. 

Kelly what do I do Alex said worried. Well why are you so worried about it Kelly said. Because I still like Tobin and if she finds out she won't ever talk to me again Alex said. Well I doubt Tobin would care you guys arnt together Kelly said. Yeah but Tobin is super sensitive Alex said. Then don't tell Tobin and you will be fine Kelly said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should Alex be pregnant


	5. I miss you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Alex pregnant. Does Tobin start catching feelings for christen.

Hey guys you happy soccer practice starts today Hope said walking up to sit with Tobin and ash In the front of the school. Im just ready to see some soccer booty ash said. Humm aren't you dating Ali Tobin said a little confused. We are just talking we havnt made anything official she wants to keep things lowkey ash said. I'm surprised your alright with this hope said. Well I just want her to come out when she comfortable ash said. Speaking of dating Hope you never told me you were dating Kelly? Tobin said. Yeah it just happened so fast after the party. We talked all night like the day in Hawaii and we felt like the right thing to do was try dating hope said. Well I'm not ready for soccer because that means I have to see Alex everyday and not just that Ali and Alex playing together there is going to be so much drama Tobin said. Tobin we thought you moved on already with christen, Ash said. Yeah what happen with you guys, you guys looked so cute at the beach the other day Hope said. I was just being friendly to her I know she barely moved here so I'm just trying to show her new places and stuff Tobin said shyly.

Omg are you girls ready for soccer practice today Syd said happy. I would say yes but I have to see Ali face Alex said. Wow I'm surprised our captain actual hates someone on the team Syd said. I just hope couch keeps us far away from each other Alex said. Hey christen you played soccer at your old school right, you should join the team here Syd said. Yeah you should maybe you can take Ali place Alex said. Well if I'm being honest I moved schools cause I heard this high school had the best soccer christen said. Yup what can I say I just make my team look so good Syd said flipping her hair back and laughing. So your captain christen said looking at Alex. Yes been captain for 3 years in a row Alex said. Might as well show her all your awards Syd said laughing. Well I'll try out then christen said. I look forward to kicking the ball at Tobin face said Syd. Syd stop being so mean to Tobin Alex said. Why she hurt my best friend Syd said. Yeah but me and her made up and we are taking things slow again Alex said . You can't be serious Alex she cheated on you and she doesn't care she still hangs out with Ali Syd said pointing to the table Tobin,ash, hope and Ali were siting at. I gotta go to class Syd said leaving.

Pshh christen, Tobin said whispering. Christen was to mad at Tobin to turn around, Tobin got a piece of paper and threw it at christen in the back of the head which made her turn around. What do you want Heath I'm trying to learn christen said. Sorry didn't mean to bug you I was just going to ask you if you were trying out for soccer Tobin said. I don't know yet christen said replying fast then turning back around . Christen was jealous that after the beach day Tobin went to Alex house. Are you mad at me or something Tobin said. No why would I be mad. So did you and Alex work things out christen said not looking at Tobin. Kinda we are just going to start off slow again as friends and see what happens Tobin said. Well that's good I guess christen Said. The bell rung to leave. Well I'll see you at soccer practice then Tobin said walking christen out the door.

Babe you need to get back to school Kelly said well Hope was kissing her neck. No I rather spend time with my girl Hope said kissing Kelly. Kelly deepened it and crawled in between Hopes legs. I would like for you to stay but I have to get going my parents want to take me out to lunch. Okay hope said sitting up. So Alex and Tobin made up huh Hope said. Yeah Kelly said. I'm going to go grab my things real quick then We can leave Kelly said walking away. Kelly left her phone on the table in front of hope. Hope seen that it was vibrating so she picked it up and it was a text message from Alex saying : should I tell Tobin? Hope waited for Kelly to come back down. Babe Hope said. Yes Kelly said walking up to her putting her hands around hope waist. What does Alex need to tell Tobin Hope said. What do you mean Kelly said. You got a text message from Alex she was asking you if she should tell Tobin Said Hope. First of all why were you going through my phone, and I can't tell you Alex made me promise Kelly said. It just popped up on the screen and I looked and you can't tell me really kel I'm your girlfriend we tell each other everything Hope said a little mad. Well I can't tell you this Kelly said upset. You know whatever Kelly your right I should get back to school Hope said leaving.

Come on girls line up said the coach. Get warm up partners coach Steve said. Alex was going to grab Tobin when she felt a hand grab hers it was Syd. We are partners Syd said. Tobin wanted to be partners with Hope or ash but they were both goal keepers so they did different warm ups. Tobin felt a hand touch her shoulder and turned around. Want to be partners christen said with a smile on her face. Of course if you don't kick the ball at my face Tobin said laughing. No promises Heath christen said. Okay the partners you are with now will be with for the rest of soccer season. Damn i got lucky Tobin said. Why is that christen said blushing. I get the best partner ever with the worlds best eyes Tobin said smiling and blushing. Wow Tobin Heath actually knows how to flirt I'm surprised christen said laughing. You havnt seen flirting yet Tobin said winking at christen well running around the cones. What are you doing after practice Tobin ask christen. Hum i don't know yet why? Christen ask. Hope, ash and I are having a movie night at Hopes house you should come Tobin said. Sure why not I got nothing better to do christen said. Alright I'll drive you after practice Tobin said walking away to go to hope.

Yo Hope what's up with you, you have looked sad all day today. Me and Kelly got in a fight Hope said.About what Tobin said. You hope said looking down. Wow hope you know I don't like Kelly like that Tobin said. No stupid Alex text Kelly saying if she should tell you Hope said. Tell me what Tobin said. That's just it I don't know Kelly wouldn't tell me. Fuck I'm sorry this made you guys fight I'm go talk to Alex and figure it out. Are you still doing movie night at your house? Tobin ask. Yes of course we never skip movie night Hope said feeling a little better. Okay well I hope you don't mind I invite christen. Yeah no problem ash is bringing Ali hope said. Alright well I'm going to go find Alex see u after. 

What do you think they are laughing so much about Alex said looking at Tobin and christen laugh from a distance. Like I know or care Syd said. Syd I know Tobin really hurt me but I'm better and she is trying to make up for it so can you try being a little nice Alex said. I'll try but no promises. I feel bad for Kelly Alex said. Why is that Syd said. Her and hope got in a fight today. About what Kelly leaving back to New York Syd said. No I'm not quite sure I havnt got the chance to talk to her but I'm going to her place after practice want to go? Alex ask. Can't Dom invited me to this movie sorry lex. 

Okay lady gather around Steve said. I have watch all of you perform good today you guys can do better though. It was a little hard for me to pick a captain this year though so I decided to have a co captain this year. So the captain for this soccer season is christen press and the co captain is Alex Morgan. Practice is over today go shower lady's. Tobin looked at hope with a wtf look. Alex Morgan has always been top player and captain. Alex are you okay Syd said walking Into the locker rooms. I can't believe I'm co captain Syd I've always been captain Alex said a little upset. We should just be glad that one of our friends got captain and not Ali Syd said. Yeah your right I'll be right back Alex said. 

Hey christen I just wanted to say good job on making captain Alex said. I didn't know he would choose me I'm sorry Alex I know your always captain I'll go talk to him after I get ready so he can change that christen said. No it's fine he obviously picked you as captain for a reason your really good Alex said. Thanks Alex and so are you well I gotta go see you later . 

Ali we are not watching a princess movie put back in ninja turtles now Ash said laughing. But ash why can't we watch a movie about me Ali said laughing. The door bell rung. Can one of you guys get that hope said yelling from the kitchen. I got it Ali said. She opened the door to see Tobin and christen. Hey guys come on in Ali said leading then to the living room. Hey Chris congrats on making captain Ali said. Thanks Ali christen said. Hope brought in some beers and popcorn for everyone. Hope sat in a comfortable chair alone and ash and Ali sat on the couch together cuddle up. Tobin and christen sat on the floor next to each other sharing a blanket. After awhile they all needed another beer. Who wants one Tobin said getting up. Me Hope said. Yeah me too ash said. Not me I gotta drive this one home tonight Ali said pointing at ash. I'll go with you to help you christen said following Tobin to the kitchen. Christen just sat on the counter top waiting for Tobin to open the beers. Hum so great job on making captain tobin said looking at Christen. Thanks but just know now that I'm captain don't think I'll take it easy on you christen said. Tobin looked at christen and walked up to her in between her legs. It's okay I rather have it hard Tobin said smirking. Christen felt hot knowing that Tobin was that close. Tobin grab a hold of christen thigh. Dang our captain gots some strong thigh muscle tobin said. Christen wanted to say something back but was to focus on Tobin hand on her thigh. Tobin hand was now rubbing christen thigh. Christen finally lost it and started to lean in and Tobin did to. Tobin pulled christen a little closer. Then finally there lips touch. Christen pulled away and looked at Tobin. Tobin was smiling. So christen went back in for more. Tobin deepened the kiss. Tobin was finally holding christen waist and christen had her arms around Tobin neck. Guys can you hurry up with our drinks ash yelled making them pull apart. Sorry guys couldn't find the bottle opener Tobin said handing hope her beer. The door bell rung. I'll go get it Tobin said walking out of the living room. Tobin open the door and was faced with Alex. Hey can we talk Alex said. Yeah I would say come in but Ali is here Tobin said. Oh so your with Ali ,Alex said a little upset. No I mean yeah but it's not just me its ash,hope, and christen. So what did you need to tell me Tobin said. Alex thought in her head should I tell Tobin about me and Servando if I do she will never talk to me again. Tobin I miss you Alex said not knowing what to do next she just kissed Tobin and pulled away. All Tobin could manage to say back was me too. Alex I gotta get back inside it was good talking to you Tobin said. Well I'll see you at school Alex said walking away. Tobin went back into the living room. Who was at the door Hope said. The pizza man he had the wrong house Tobin said going to sit next to christen.

Hope ash you guys won't guess what happened yesterday during movie night Tobin said. What happen Hope said. Me and christen kissed Said Tobin. Wait what I thought you and Alex were still a thing ash said confused. Honestly I don't know what's going to happen with us Tobin said scratching her neck, but I do need to tell you guys that Alex came over last night to talk and she told me she missed me. Well do you like christen Hope said. I think I'm not sure but I do enjoy being around her and her laugh is cute Tobin said smiling. Well I'm happy she makes you happy Tob you should invite her to this week vacation trip to my beach house ash said. She probably has other plans Tobin said. You don't know unless you ask hope said. Well who are you guys inviting Tobin said. Well know that Alex told you what she needed to tell you I can go talk to Kelly and apologize I really want her coming on this trip said Hope. Yeah and I'm bringing Ali I already promised her I would take her shopping said Ash. Well I texted christen to meet me at the pizza place so see you guys later.

Hope was knocking on Kelly's door. Kelly open up please. Kelly opened the door. What do you you want Hope said Kelly. I want to apologize for the other day you didn't deserve that. I know you where doing the best thing keeping a secret with your best friend cause I would do the same. I'm really sorry Kelly I hope you forgive me said Hope. When hope was about to walk away Kelly grab hope hand to turn her around. No I'm sorry now that we are dating I think we deserve to be honest with each other Kelly said. I'm sorry I should have told you but I didn't want you to go and tell Tobin, then Alex would have been mad at me Kelly said. Kelly if you told me to not to tell anyone I would have not because your my girlfriend I listen to you and respect you hope said grabbing Kelly and hugging her. Also I came over here to invite you on this trip to Ash beach house this week Hope said. Yeah I would love to hangout with my girlfriend for a whole week Kelly said kissing Hope.

This pizza here is so good christen said. That why this is one of my favorite places to come said Tobin. So what did you need to tell me christen said with a big smile on her face. Well hum is all Tobin could say. Is it about yesterday kiss christen said. No I mean that to but I wanted to invite you on a beach trip with me and the other girls Tobin said. Beach trip huh will there be shopping involved christen said. If you want there to be then yes Tobin said. Okay then I'm all in now about that kiss christen said leaning in to peck Tobin lips real quick. Yeah hum I really enjoy kissing you but I just had a bad break up I'm not ready to start dating again yet Tobin said putting her head down. Tobin look I'm not ready to date right now either I just enjoy kissing you christen said pecking Tobin again. Same Tobin said kissing back. Okay then so friends with benefits christen said. Yeah I like that Tobin said kissing christen more.

There was a knock on Kelly door room. Come in Kelly said. Oh hey alex I didn't know you where coming Kelly said climbing off of Hope. Sorry I didn't know hope was here, your mom let me in. It's okay I was just about to leave hope said. Bye babe Hope said kissing Kelly, later Alex as she walked out. What's up Alex Kelly said patting the spot next to her on the bed for Alex to sit down. It's Tobin Alex said. What did she do this time Kelly said. Nothing bad, I went to visit her yesterday at Hopes and I told her I missed her and then we kissed. What Alex you kissed her Kelly said. Yeah I couldn't help myslelf I just miss the way we use to be all cuddled up next to each other and always kissing Alex said starting to have tears run down her eyes. Hey don't cry Alex. If Tobin kissed you back that night that means she still misses you too. You guys need some time together Kelly said. She always busy though Alex said. Not this week though I'm going on a beach trip to Ash beach house and Tobin is going to go you should come Kelly said . Wait Ali is going to be there too so if you want to go you have to go make up with her Kelly said. Well how do you know hope and them want me coming Alex said. Well let me text hope right now and let's she what's she says Kelly said.

Kelly~ babe is that alright if Alex comes on the trip to cause she has no one to hangout with this week?

Hope~ Of course! But I hope she knows Ali is coming.

See Hope said yes now go make up with Ali Kelly said. Okay after we go to the store to go get stuff for this weekend Alex said.

So what exactly do we need for this beach trip christen said to Hope, ash and Tobin. The good stuff Ash said. We can buy beer what not legal yet Ali said. Don't worry about the beer me Hope and Tobin know a guy we will go get beer and you and christen go get stuff to make s'mores ash said leaving he girls. Grab a basket christen we are buying everything we like Ali said. I can't decide if we should get dark chocolate or milk Ali said looking at christen for an answer. Why don't we just get both christen said. Good thinking Ali said grabbing like 20 chocolate bars. Hey girls christen and Ali turned around to see who it was. Hey Kelly and Alex christen said. Hey Ali said not making eye contact with Alex. Hey Ali can we talk Alex said. I'll stay here and help christen pick out bikinis Kelly said. 

Look Alex I'm sorry that I was sloppy drunk and Madeout with Tobin I was just mad at ash and Tobin was so nice to me and was there for me I'm really sorry Ali said. Look ali I hate the fact that you did that cause me and you were so close but I'm willing to forgive you Alex said hugging Ali. Looks like someone made up ash said with Tobin and Hope standing next to her. Alex what are you doing here Tobin said confused. Gotta do the beach shopping for the trip Alex said. Kelly and christen approach the girls in the bikini they picked out. Do you guys like this. Oh shit hope what are you doing here Kelly said when she noticed her. Damn babe I like that bikini you better be getting it hope said. Tobin was just admiring christen in ever spot and Alex notice. So how's this one christen ask everyone. I like it Tobin said and the frist one to speak up. Alex said the same which cause Tobin to look at her. So did you guys get the beer Ali spoke up to end the awkward silence. Yeah 6 boxes ash said. Fuck ash I didn't know we were throwing a party Ali said. Well I have to make sure I have enough for the week ash said. What time we leaving tomorrow christen said. Like 8 in the morning Tobin said so you better have you but at my house by then or I'm leaving you behind Tobin said laughing. Who will I be going up with Alex said. Well I can't take you cause I'm having all the beer in my jeep so I want have room only for one and that's Ali ash said. You can ride with me and christen Tobin said. Okay see you guys then Alex said waving bye.


	6. Worst truth or dare game ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls get to know each other pretty well on the beach trip. A lot of secrets come out.

Fuck how many bags do you need Ali said Ash well putting Ali's bags in the car. Well if you must know it's all my bikinis so stop complaining Ali said laughing. No one said you had to bring like 500 bikinis ash said struggling trying to fit the bags in the car. Okay then how bout I bring nun then Ali said. I like that idea ash said laughing. Well I'm going to go see if my one bag can fit in tobins car since all your bags took up the car ash said. Well maybe if you didn't buy so much beer you would have more room Ali said. Hey tob do you have anymore room in your car for an extra bag? Said ash. Yeah barely you should see how these girls pack said Tobin. Ali is like 3 times worst ash said putting her bag in the back of tobins car. Ash are you sure it isn't all that beer you have in there Tobin said laughing. You guys keep talking shit about how much beer I brought you guys arnt getting any ash said leaving back to her car.

Tobin come here said hope pulling Tobin to the side of her car. What's up Tobin said. Are you sure you want to take Alex cause we can fit her Hope said. It's okay I think we can stand an hour of each other Tobin said. Yeah have fun with christen and Alex in a car. Maybe you guys can talk about how you have Madeout with both of them Hope said laughing and getting back in her car. I'll take that into consideration Tobin said walking back to her car. Hurry up Kelly lets get this show on the road Hope said yelling out the window. I call shot gun Alex said. They all took off one by one following ash up to the beach house.

Alex stop touching the radio you have bad music taste Tobin said making christen laugh. Then you find something to listen too Alex said mad folding her arms. I was kidding cheer up you know I would listen to anything you put on Tobin said forgetting that christen was in the back seat. So how much longer christen said. Another 10 minutes Tobin said. I hope the waves over there are big and crazy Tobin said. I think I need another surf lesson for bigger waves christen said. Alex looked at Tobin real quick then back out the window. Alex thought in her head how could Tobin give her a surf lesson and not me. Yeah for sure Tobin said smiling.

What do you think they are talking about Hope said. I have no idea Kelly said. Maybe they are thinking of a threesome hope said laughing. Kelly slapped her shoulder. Hey I'm driving hope said. Why would you even think that christen is totally straight Kelly said. Haha if you say so hope said focusing on the road. What do you mean Kelly said. Oh nothing I was just saying hope said. Really hope what do you know Kelly said eyeing Hope in the eyes. Okay it's about christen and Tobin, they kissed but Tobin doesn't want anything with her, and you better not tell Alex this hope said. Christen gay I didn't see that coming Kelly said. Well it looks like we are here hope said pulling into the drive way.

Hope, Tobin help me get the beers inside ash said. They helped ash put all the beer in the fridge. Ash can you help me with my stuff Ali yelled from outside. Fuck my life ash said to hope and Tobin walking outside. Come on guys I'll show you guys where your rooms are ash said to everyone heading upstairs. Okay the first door to the left is Alex . The door on the right is Hope and Kelly and I didn't know Alex was coming to last minute so Tobin and christen have to share the room at the end of the hall. Don't worry there is two queen beds in there ash said to the girls. You don't mind if we share a room Tobin said looking at christen. Of course not christen said with a smile. Okay well the water is warm right now let's get beers and walk down to the beach ash said to everyone. Where's our room ash Ali said. We get the special room downstairs ash said winking at her.

Alex was changing into her bikini when she heard a knock at her door. Come in Alex said. Tobin came in and shut the door behind her and went to go sit on the bed. Can we talk Alex Tobin said. What do you want to talk about Alex said with her shorts on but shirtless and was having a hard time tying her bikini top. Here let me help Tobin said getting up from the bed and walking behind Alex grabbing the strings tying it for her. So what do you want to talk about Alex said turning around facing Tobin. I just don't want there to be any problems with you and Ali here okay Tobin said. There won't be we made up Alex said grabbing Tobin face and kissing her. You don't have a problem with me doing that right Alex said. Of course not Tobin said grabbing Alex and putting her on the bed and getting on top of her and started making out. They heard a knock at the door which made Tobin jump off of Alex. Come on guys we are leaving ash voice said. Alex looked at Tobin we can continue later. Yeah Tobin said leaving Alex room. 

Your fucked Tobin ash said. Why do you say that Tobin said. Cause your in a house with your ex and a girl you kissed ash said laughing. So Tobin you going back to your old self when you were a woman player hope said drinking her beer looking at Tobin. No me and Alex are nothing. Really cause Kelly made it seem like Alex came to hangout with you hope said. Really Tobin said. Okay enough girl talk let's play truth or dare ash said. Yeah let me go get Kelly,Alex,Ali and christen Tobin said getting up from the sand. 

Let's take a selfie Kelly said holding up her phone for Ali, christen and Alex to get in the photo. Damn we look hot Kelly said. Guys tonight we are getting fucked up no matter what Kelly said. Alex you havnt even touch a beer today Kelly said. Yeah I'm not feeling one yet Alex said. Alex can I talk to you really quick Kelly said pulling her to the side. What's up with you? Kelly said. Nothing why Alex said. Your Alex you always drink not matter what. Even your nick name at party's is alcoholic Kelly said. I don't know how to tell you this Kelly but I havnt been feeling the same since I've slept with Servando Alex said looking down crying. Alex don't tell me your pregnant Kelly said hugging Alex. I took a test and it came back positive alex said crying even more. I can't believe you didn't used protection Kelly said holding Alex still. Look we can talk about this later let's just try to have a fun time well we are here Kelly said trying to make Alex stop crying. Guys ash told me to invite you guys to come play a game Tobin said. Of course she did Ali said getting up well let's go then.

They all got comfortable around the fire. Ash and Ali sat next to each other hope and Kelly and Tobin was in between Alex and christen. So I thought we can play truth or dare ash said. I'll start off, Alex truth or dare ash said. I feel like I should say truth but you will make fun of me so dare Alex said. I dare you to take one other person and go skinny dipping in the ocean ash said. Of course you want me to get cold and wet Alex said getting up. Okay I pick Tobin to go with me Alex said looking at Tobin. What why me I wanna stay warm and drink my beer Tobin said laughing. You can continue drinking after Alex said grabbing Tobin hand and leading her to the ocean. Should I undress over here Tobin said. Tobin we have seen each other naked a bunch of times it's alright Alex said. Christen was looking at both Alex and Tobin and how close they were getting. It was to dark to really see anything all she saw was the back of Tobin and Alex butt and legs. Hurry up and get in guys Kelly yelled holding on to hope. Alex grab Tobins hand and says lets do this and they slowly started walking into the water. How long do we have to stay in here for Alex yelled back to hope and them. Just two minutes they yelled back. Here Alex get close to me to keep warm Tobin said. Alex front was know touching Tobin front. Alex looking at Tobin. I miss you holding me like this Alex said. Are you drunk Tobin said looking at Alex confused. No I haven't touch a beer all day Alex said leaning her head on Tobin shoulder. They heard Kelly yell you guys can come back now. They both swam back to shore. You guys hurry run inside get cleaned up so we can finish our game ash said. 

Alex and Tobin walked back to the beach house. Do you know where the towels are Alex said to Tobin. Yeah follow me Tobin said leading Alex to the restroom. Tobin pulled out two here Tobin said handing Alex one. Right there and then Alex started stripping off her wet clothes. Tobin turned around to see Alex naked just standing there. Damn I've missed you Tobin said with her eyes looking up and down at Alex. What about you show me what you have been missing alex said leaning in kissing Tobin. 

What's taking them forever christen said to the other girls. There probably fucking hope said. Kelly slapped hope. What did I do this time hope said looking at Kelly. For saying that comment Kelly said laughing. I am going to have a bruise on my shoulder by the end of the night because of you hope said laughing. You weren't complaining the last time I gave you a bruise on your... Kelly didn't get to finish her sentence hope cut her off. No one needs to know that hope said. Look who I see ash said pointing at Tobin and Alex coming back. Good now we can continue our game of truth or dare. You guys took five years Ash said looking at Tobin. Sorry I couldn't find my favorite sweater tobin said. Okay well lets finish Ali said. I want to go next Kelly said. Christen truth or dare Kelly asked. Hum truth christen said. Is it true that You and Tobin kissed Kelly said. Hum yeah christen said avoiding eye contact with Tobin and Alex. When Alex heard that she right away looked at Tobin and felt heart broken. You kissed her Alex said to Tobin. Yeah it kinda just happened Tobin said rubbing her neck looking down. Hope looked at Kelly what did I tell you not to tell Alex. Sorry I'm just a little drunk and I thought it was a good question. Well you thought wrong hope said upset. Okay my turn Alex said. Truth or dare ash. I pick truth I'm not drunk enough to do a dare yet ash said laughing. Is it true that you and christen hooked up at the party you guys threw. Christen looked at ash. Ash looked at Ali and Ali was looking at her. Well did you Ali said not leaning on ash anymore. Yeah we did ash said quite. Tobin looked at christen with a wtf face. I'm done playing Tobin said standing up. No wait I want to go real quick christen said mad standing up. Alex truth or dare christen said. Truth Alex said making a little weird face. Is it true your pregnant christen said. Alex looked at Kelly. Tobin and everyone face was in shock waiting for her to answer the question. Alex got up and ran off to the beach house. Kelly got up and ran after her. Tobin stood in the sand in shock. Well that was the worst game of truth or dare I've ever played ash said. In going for a walk Tobin said getting up and leaving. Ash you told me nothing happened that night Ali said. Well she was hot how could I not and you were confusing and all up on Tobin that night Ash said. Maybe I wouldn't have been all up Tobin if I didn't see you flirting with christen Ali said walking away. How did you know Alex was pregnant hope said looking at christen. I over heard her and Kelly talking about it. I feel bad I said that, I didn't mean for Tobin to find out like this. Well she was going to find out sooner or later hope said. I'm go find her you should probably head back to the house and pack hope said. Okay and can you tell her I'm sorry christen said. I can try hope said walking away.

Tobin wait up hope said. Did you know Tobin said crying looking at hope. That Alex was pregnant no of course not I would have told you hope said. Who the fuck is the dad Tobin said upset. Wait nvm I think I know who it's probably that Servando dude. And Kelly telling Alex I kissed christen really. I told her not to tell I guess she can't keep a secret hope said. And I can't believe ash lied to me about her and christen hooking up Tobin said sitting in the sand. Maybe we are better off single hope said sitting next to Tobin. Yeah then we dont have to worry about cheating and that other shit Tobin said. Well we can't drive back tonight cause we had way to many beers, but we can tomorrow morning. If you want you can drive with me hope said. No it's okay I'll drive my car and take christen I just don't want to see Alex Tobin said. Good cause christen told me to tell you sorry. Well come on and let's get back to the house Hope said getting up.

Alex I didn't tell anyone I honestly don't know how christen knew Kelly said. It's whatever now cause everyone knows Alex said crying. I just want to go back home. We will tomorrow morning Kelly said. I just can't believe Tobin kissed christen, I thought me and Tobin were going to get back together Alex said crying even more. Look don't focus on Tobin anymore focus on the baby your carrying Kelly said. Hopes mad at you huh Alex said. Yeah but she will get over it Kelly said. So have you told Servando about the baby yet Kelly said. No I'm not ready Alex said just laying on her bed. It's okay I'll help you tell him when your ready Kelly said. I'm glad I got a friend like you Alex said. 

Ali come on we weren't even dating and we both hooked up with people that night ash said. I don't care about that I care that you lied to me and told me nothing happened that you guys just talked about me all night. I mean I did for awhile but then I seen you all up on Tobin so I made my move with christen and I guess she liked it ash said. Your right ash we arnt dating so it doesn't matter. I'm sleeping on the couch Ali said grabbing her things. No here take the bed I'll take the couch ash said leaving the room. 

Tobin enter her room. Hey if you want I can go sleep in the living room christen said. Not it's fine. Can I ask why you did it? Tobin said. Well we pretend to flirt at first cause she said something about making a girl jealous, then after awhile after all those beers she kinda lead me on so I went with it . I was afraid to tell you cause you guys were best friends I didn't want to ruin anything christen said. Look I'm not mad at you I just wish you told me about you and ash Tobin said laying on her bed going under the covers. I'm also sorry about blasting the Alex is pregnant thing christen said. It's fine you just gave me a heads up Tobin said. Goodnight christen see you tomorrow. Goodnight Tobin.


End file.
